


On the Fence

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gives Christian an unexpected, unconventional birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeePacePrincess1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeePacePrincess1/gifts).



She really should have known by the devilish smirk on his thin, sultry lips when she walked into his trailer. He’d asked her to meet him on set then they’d go out for her birthday. She’d assumed ‘out’ meant dinner and dancing followed by marathon sex until the sun came up. This hadn’t been what she was expecting. Thankfully, the night was warm and not a cloud in the sky. Or else standing naked in the fenced in courtyard would have been uncomfortable, as well as awkward. And her lover being just as stark naked as she helped to ease it.  
“The perfect outfit.” He brushed the dark hair from her shoulder then placed a kiss on the joint. “The birthday girl in her birthday suit. She’s not the only one getting a present.”  
“Oh Lee, stop. You know I-“  
“Hush.” He kissed her, opening her mouth with his skillful tongue and jaw. His fingertips danced down her spine to grab her ass and pulled her against him. “You’re beautiful and if you say otherwise, you won’t get your present.” He guided her hand to his groin and pressed it to his growing cock. He grinned at her needful whimper. “That’s a girl.”  
“I’m sorry, Lee.”  
“Hush, baby.” He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, trailing his parted lips along her jaw to her ear. “Up against the fence.”  
“But someone will see.”  
“No.” He kissed down her throat, nipping at her pulse when it jumped. “The security does an amazing job here. It’s only you and me.” His hands drifted down her slightly curved belly to the cup her mound. “So do as I say, Christian, and back up against the fence.”  
“Yes, Lee.” She backed up nervously, butterflies taking flight in her belly as she looked up at him. The cut grass tickled her bare feet. The chain link fence sang as she leaned against it, giving to her weight. She shivered at the cool touch, her nipples responding to so many stimuli that it was almost painful. “What now?”  
Lee picked up a clear package of zip ties from the grass at her feet. She hadn’t seen them. Then again, she’d only had eyes for him since they’d entered the courtyard. “Lift your hands to the side of her head.”  
“Like this?” She did so.  
“Is that comfortable? You’re not moving them once these go on.”  
The slight tension that sang through her muscles didn’t bother her yet. “It’s fine.” She couldn’t suppress the squeak as the plastic clicked and locked into place. “You trust me, don’t you baby?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
He secured her left wrist with the zip tie then tipped her chin back. “I won’t hurt you in any way you won’t enjoy. You know that.”  
Christian parted her lips, licking them as her gaze flicked from Lee’s mouth to his eyes. “Yes, baby.”  
He kissed her then lifted her leg up. She started to wrap it around his waist, but he smacked her thigh. The plastic dug into her flesh just a bit as it ratcheted into place. It hurt enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to be true pain. “Lee?”  
He lifted her right leg and zip tied the thigh just under the knee to the fence like he had with her left. He stood back, admiring his simple handiwork. He lazily stroked his cock, his gaze devouring her open, vulnerable form.  
“I had this piece of fence specially constructed for tonight. It’s safe. The set crew assured me that it could take any punishment I could dish out.” He trailed his fingertips down her shin and along the top of her foot.  
“I don’t know about this, Lee. What-what if someone sees us? I can’t be seen like this by the people you work with.” This wasn’t how she had envisioned her birthday sex. Spread open and tied to a fence? Yea no, she’d never have thought of that.  
“We’re the only ones here, baby. Trust me.” He looked down at her, meeting her nervous gaze. “You trust me, don’t you?” She bit her lip and finally nodded. “Good.” His large hands covered her breasts and began to knead them, mounding the lush flesh. He dipped down to taste her nipples, sucking them like sweet candy on his tongue. The scrap of teeth that followed sent need straight her exposed cunt.  
He trailed his open mouth down her center, kissing and nibbling until he knelt before her. “You taste better than any birthday cake…” She started to say his name again, but he leaned forward and licked her swollen vulva as if it were covered in icing. Her eyes widened as she looked down at him, watching his tongue swipe pass after pass over her clit before he sucked it between his lips. She groaned and let her head fall back against the chain link.  
Lee slipped two deliciously long fingers into her clenching cunt. She pulled on the zip ties, groaning louder. “Oh god, Lee!” She flexed her fingers, crying out over and over again.  
He moaned against her clit before sucking it again. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of her, curling to get her sweet spot. Her thighs trembled but hung up like she was, she couldn’t rock or thrust. Tension sang through her almost painfully as she spiraled up on the tip of his tongue. The fence clinked more as she tried to move. He glanced up at her. My god, she was beautiful, flushed down to her tits with her eyes closed and head pushed back.  
He pulled her clit hood back and sucked it in deep, licking and sucking. “Oh fuck! Lee!” He felt her clench around him as her release hit. Relief washed over him as he stood.  
“What’s that, Christian? You want me to fuck you?” He didn’t wait for her to answer. He lined himself up and thrust in deep. She arched against the fence, pulling on the zip ties. Her borderline scream of pleasure drove him. His eyes closed and his mouth dropped open. Her body quivered around him.  
“God, Lee! Yes!” He latched onto the fence, using it as leverage. His back, ass and thighs flexed as he drove his throbbing cock into her over and over. He held her throat, leaning her head back, and kissed her open-mouthed. When he pulled away, he kept her like that, their mouths hovering so close their breath mingled.  
He slowed his stroke. His calves trembled with effort not to pound into her. “Do you want me to cum, Christian?”  
“I don’t know.”  
He kissed her open mouthed, savoring every inch of her wrapped around his cock. “I need to know. Do you want me to cum?”  
She tried to focus but every time she got her head straight he’d move. “Yes, yes, yes.”  
He laid his thumb on her tongue. She sucked on it, wetting with it her saliva. His thumb rubbed her clit frantically, sending jolt after jolt through her until she came with a shout, clawing at the air. Lee sped up to bring himself over the crest, his body shuddering in on itself. When he’d finished, he kissed her thoroughly. “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
